


Take Comfort In Pain

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Gen, M/M, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Tag to season 15, Episode Four. Atomic Monsters.What Dean suggests as a cure for Sam's unhappiness over having had to kill Rowena goes in a direction Sam would never have believed.
Kudos: 14





	Take Comfort In Pain

Dean took a seat at the kitchen table across from his brother, his eyes scrutinizing the slumped shoulders and hangdog expression on Sam’s face.

‘What’s going on, Sammy, huh?' Dean's voice was gentle. 'Is it that you feel you need to do penance? That you can’t deal with the fact that you killed Rowena? That you get to go on living while she’s dead?’

Sam kept his head bowed. As usual, Dean was right on the ball. The younger Winchester had always tended to hide his worries, to brood over them, but Dean could usually see right through him. In this case, though, his big brother didn’t have to dig down very far as Sam's remorse for what he'd done was right out there in the open.

‘Sam!’ Dean’s voice took on a commanding tone, very different from the compassionate one he’d been using before.  
It made Sam look up in confusion. 

‘If you want to feel pain to atone for your supposed sins, I can do that for you,’ Dean said completely out of the blue.

Sam’s confusion became more marked. Was Dean taking the piss?  
He studied the familiar features, but there was no sign of humor on Dean’s face. 

‘Just what are you saying?’ asked Sam.  
‘I’m saying that if you want to redeem yourself through pain for what you did to Rowena, I can oblige.’

‘You wanna punch me?’ Sam scowled. ’Not that I don’t deserve to get clobbered, but I doubt it'd do anything more than making my jaw ache.’

‘No, I was suggesting far more pain than that. We do have a dungeon, after all, complete with all the equipment the Marquis of Sade could desire.’

His words almost made Sam completely forget about Rowena, so unnatural were they on Dean’s lips. His brother, who’d always tried to keep him from suffering, was actually suggesting to mete out lavish punishment.

‘You’re serious,’ Sam declared, amazed. ‘You really are.’  
‘I am.  
’  
At Dean’s words, from out of nowhere, a warmth spread through Sam’s belly. The sensation surprised him just as much as Dean’s offer to bodily punish him had. What the fuck was going on?

Dean’s eyes bored into his own like green lasers, slicing through Sam’s skin and invading the intimate recesses of his mind and body.  
‘Where did this come from?’ Sam stuttered. ‘You’ve never offered to do such a thing before.’  
Dean shrugged. ‘Maybe I just didn’t think of it. But now that I have, it might be what you need. It’s up to you, Sammy.’

Though Sam’s brain had already formed the word no, what passed his lips was a yes.

‘Fine,‘ Dean declared as if offering to discipline his little brother in the dungeon was a daily happening. ‘Give me a safe word.’  
‘A safe word?’ 

'Yeah. Come on, Sam!’ Dean scoffed. ‘I know you like to give off this ‘Sex is something that should happen only after you’ve courted a girl’ vibe, but even YOU have watched porn on your laptop-and don’t try to deny it,’ he finished off as Sam opened his mouth to object. ‘You know what a safe-word is!’

Sam swallowed down the lump in his throat. Once again, he asked himself what was happening here. And why now?

He nodded. What the hell. He’d been feeling like the worst of assassins on the planet for what he’d had to do to Rowena. He hadn’t slept since, tossing and turning in sweat-filled nightmares of plunging the blade into her body. It was only fair that he should suffer for his sins.  
Now that it had been revealed to them that God was only a hack writer who created his characters then threw them to the dogs when they no longer amused him, maybe experiencing pain at Dean’s hands was the only absolution he’d ever get for his sins.

‘What do you want me to do?’ Sam asked looking over at his brother.  
'Give me the safe word, Sammy.'

Sam closed his eyes before whispering. ‘Rowena.’

‘Get down your hands and knees, bitch!’ Dean’s voice was icy and detached, no longer that of his loving big brother as he ordered Sam to crawl to the dungeon.

As if he’d been a master of bondage all his life, Dean used all his expertise in inflicting pain on his baby brother's body, but though the dungeon contained plenty of tools it didn’t have the more delicate toys such as nipple clamps or a collar and leash, but Dean managed to mete out the highest level of torment whilst not truly harming Sam’s body.

When exhausted by all the stimuli, Sam muttered the safe word, Dean immediately threw down the whip he’d been wielding and with infinite tenderness gathered up his baby brother in his arms.


End file.
